combined_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infinity Gauntlet
Summary The Infinity Gauntlet is a cosmic relic of incredible power that is most frequently associated with the mad god, Thanos. The wielder is granted almost complete power over Space, Time, Energy, Souls, Minds, and the very fabric of Reality itself, making it a pivotal factor in many storylines since its introduction. History The Infinity Gauntlet was designed to hold six of the 'soul gems', better known as the Infinity Gems. When used in combination their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything they want. It was gathered by the mad Titan Thanos as he took the gems from the Elders of the Universe that had originally carried them. Adam Warlock later held the gauntlet, but the Living Tribunal declared that the gems were too dangerous to use together, and the Gauntlet was disassembled and the gems scattered among others. Powers and Stats Tier: Extradimensional Classification: 'Transcendent Gauntlet '''Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (The Soul gem may automatically protect his user), Durability Negation, Precognition& Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will cascade over the user), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Creation, Life & Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Sealing, Duplication, Soul-based Morality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Avatar Creation, Negation (Adam used the gauntlet to negate Moondragon's telepathy, after losing the gauntlet), Technological Manipulation/Attack Reflection (Magus turned the Ultime Nullifier upon his user), Omnipresence (Magus was stated to be wherever and everything, although this isn't directly demonstrated), Matter Manipulation (Magus used it to play with, destroy and re-form atoms), Clairvoyance (Demonstrated here), Existence Erasure (Magus was going to use it to make Adam cease to be, obliterating all trace of his existence and making everyone unable to remember him due to never have existed), Body Puppetry (Magus manipulated Thanos' body), Nigh-Omniscience (The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) '''Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level Speed: Immeasurable Durability: Unknown Range: Varies from Universal to Multiversal Weaknesses: If the Gems are removed from the Gauntlet it loses all of its power. Feats: ''' *After Thanos confronts Doom, he tells him how Thanos was a God once and that Infinity Gauntlet gave him that power. *Thanos, after gaining all of the Infinity Gems stated that it gave him more power than even the Cosmic Cube itself (and Cosmic Cube is beyond Universal in power on its own). *Silver Surfer stated that Cosmic Containment Units (which are like Cosmic Cubes) are far less powerful than the Infinity Gems, and Goddess, a being who used 30 CCU to create The Cosmic Egg confirmed that statement as a fact but doesn't care considering that The Living Tribunal prevented Infinity Gems from ever being used again. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Gem:' Allows the user total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up the flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. *'Space Gem:' Grants limitless manipulation of space in all of the universe, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, the creation of wormholes, etc. *'Soul Gem:' Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead. It also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. Image upon sensation upon the thought of a target's entire life can be shown to the user in briefs periods of time. *'Reality Gem:' Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will (i.e Reality Warping). *'Power Gem:' Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. *'Mind Gem:' Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. Note: While the Infinity Gauntlet is treated as a merely Universal during Jonathan Hickman's Fantastic Four-Run, this claim is contradicted by the Gauntlet's virtually every feat, both before and afterward, and as such is ignored. Gallery Infinity Gauntlet.PNG.png Avengers Vol 4 12 Textless.jpg Infinity Gauntlet from New Avengers Vol 3 3 001.jpg Infinity Gauntlet from Avengers Vol 5 29.jpg What If Vol 2 49.jpg Category:Items